


shoot down what you have become

by Dinua



Series: undying savior (Marauder!Doomguy AU) [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, demonic transformation, local angry man has a very bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinua/pseuds/Dinua
Summary: After the tragic fall of Argent D'nur, the Doom Slayer has been on a rampage through hell, killing any and every demon in sight. He has gone against the odds, for Hell feared him.But who knew that one slipup could lead his life astray?(Or, Doomguy messes upbadlyand ends up becoming a demon.)
Series: undying savior (Marauder!Doomguy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	shoot down what you have become

How long has he fought for?   
  
The Slayer, as he tore through the mobs of hellspawn, couldn’t help but ponder that question, but he quickly discarded that thought. Ever since the fall of Argent D’nur, he wouldn’t stop fighting. He couldn’t, and he shouldn’t. Stranded in the bowels of Hell, he had to keep moving. On the behalf of the Night Sentinels, he swore to eradicate all of Hell’s existence. 

Pumping lead into an Archvile’s head, he watched as its corrupted brain matter exploded into the air. From behind him, the roars of multiple Pinkies bellowed. He must’ve let that resurrecting bastard stay alive for far too long. Quickly analyzing his infernal surroundings, he broke into a sprint, maneuvering the plains constructed out of guts and gore to find an opening to shoot the demon’s fleshy behinds. Then, he had an idea. Turning around, he ran at the demons, grabbing them by their horns and plates of armor and vaulting over them, aiming a well-timed shot to their flesh.   
  
It was then the Slayer fell into a kind of rhythm, a dance with the dead, as he coated himself in their blood. The sounds of his double-barrel shotgun echoed throughout the air with no signs of ceasing. Picking off the pink demons one by one, he relished in his Maykr-powered rage, knowing full well that he would survive this.   
  
It was then a Pinky he didn’t account for struck him, damaging him rather greatly. Quickly recovering from the heavy blow, he circled the beast, waiting for it to charge at him. It was a straightforward strategy, akin to bullfighting back on Earth. Or at least, his Earth, which he had seen fall into ruins so, so long ago.   
  
And yet, the memory of seeing his Daisy’s head on a pike always remains as clear as day to him.   
  
The Pinky fell for the bait and dashed forward in his direction, and the Slayer took the opportunity to run to his right and shoot rockets into the monster’s back, shooting a super shotgun blast after to make sure it’s dead.   
  
And with that, there were no more demons around him. Letting out a growl, he looked at himself. His Sentinel armor was heavily dented and damaged. He knew that he was to sustain another major blow without healing, his armor would give way and his already battered flesh would be vulnerable-

A massive pain seared throughout his entire body, and he coughed up blood behind his helmet. The snarls of one Baron of Hell came from behind him as the Slayer realized he had left one demon untouched, alive.   
  
Its massive fist had pierced through his stomach, and as it withdrew it left a gaping hole in his chest. His guts, what remained of them at least, spilled out to the ground, and as he collapsed, blood began to pool. As his vision grew darker and darker, he couldn’t help but feel his body starting to be dragged away, all while knowing he had failed his people, both Earthling and Argentan, and...   
  
_ He had failed Daisy. _

\---

The Slayer woke up. He seemed to be surrounded by a golden glow, but when he tried to move, he saw that he was encased inside a rather coffin-like structure and… oh  _ no. _

_ He knows he’s been here before. _

A burning, painful, sensation  _ exploded  _ inside him, as if Hell itself invaded his body. His body shook and twitched, and, for the first time in… months? Years? The Slayer screamed. The echoes of his yelling filled the entire machine, as his voice began to morph into something more deep and  _ demonic. _ His head felt like it was splitting into two, as monstrous horns began to sprout from his head, tearing through his scalp. His eyes darted around until they turned entirely blood red.   
  
_ Ithurtsithurtsithu _ **_rtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsi̶t̸h̷u̷r̶t̴s̸_ ** **_i̵͈t̴͚̚h̷̘͝u̴̞̒r̵̠̾t̸̩̑s̸̭i̵̤̅͌t̵̤͂̑h̷͉͋̐u̴̯̜̚ŗ̸̓͆ͅt̵͕͗̊s̶͈̄i̷͎̐̂t̵̞̆ḩ̶̭̅u̵͓̬͑r̶͚̫͑͝ț̷̱͋͊s̸͉̆ͅi̵̠̐̇ţ̸̠̚h̶͍̙͒u̴̥͋̎r̷͖̀ţ̷͌̑s̴̝̜̈́̇-̴͉͔̇̈-_ **

**\---**

The Doom Slayer’s sarcophagus was retrieved from the depths of Hell by the UAC, and as demonic presences swarmed the megacorporation’s facilities, the monster that the demons feared was awoken from unconsciousness. Breaking through his chains, smashing a Possessed’s skull in, and shooting the rest, he couldn’t help but stretch.   
  
Yet, that feeling of freedom from his stone prison quickly turned into discomfort and loathing as he looked down. His ghostly white skin lined by throbbing dark purple veins was quite evident considering his lack of clothing, and the horns,  _ his _ horns, always remained in his peripheral vision, as a constant reminder of  _ what he’s become. _   
  


He tried removing them, multiple times, but every time he healed, the horns kept on regenerating with him.

  
Touching a pad next to the room’s door, he could see a hologram appear, that of an old lady walking around the coffin with other humans kneeling around it. The door opened, and he could see his suit of armor surrounded by candles. Approaching it, he couldn’t help but remember his  _ old _ days back in the Marines, donning a green suit for the first time. So much has changed since then. 

He now stood right in front of the Praetor Suit, his glowing red eyes reflecting from the visor’s glass. As he stared straight into the helmet, he couldn’t help but wonder,  _ what would he do after he slaughtered all of Hell? _ He had asked himself this many times before, with the answer becoming murkier each time.    
  
What would he do now with his own life, now that  _ he _ has become a demon?   
  
Brushing his intrusive thoughts aside, he reached out and grabbed his armor, ready to be worn in combat once again. He knew that, demon or not, Hell had feared him, and was waiting to strike once more.

He’d never forgive them for taking away  _ everything. _

\---

_ “This is Dr. Elena Richardson, log entry 002 - subject analysis of the Doom Slayer. January 24th, 2163. We have recently discovered that the subject is a demon - we have blood samples pulled from the Mars base event that contained demonic energy akin to the deceased demons we have. This information leads to multiple questions, such as, ‘Why is he fighting against his kind?’ Perhaps this is a rare occurrence of a traitor within the ranks of Hell. Nonetheless, the timing of his arrival - the identity of his enemies - the fire and brimstone element to this catastrophe we currently find ourselves in has… it has definitely shaken my scientific resolve.” _

**Author's Note:**

> alright, I wrote this one a while ago but I didn't consider posting this onto AO3 until recently.
> 
> I might consider writing more of Marauderguy, but I'm currently swamped with schoolwork and stuff like that. :P
> 
> at least the DLC's coming out soon.


End file.
